Random Memories Make Up a Lifetime
by emski55
Summary: There are big and small events in life. James Potter remembers some of his
1. Trains

Trains

I yelled as my trunk fell on foot. Lily giggled. Bloody hell, that was annoying when she did that. Well fine. She can put her own bloody trunk on the train. But then she gave me that pouty smile and was about to yell for mum and so I kind of had to do it. Cursing Lily, her stupid suitcase and my crappy luck, I leant back on a pillar while mum burst into tears at the thought of her little girl going off to Hogwarts again. Really, Lily is in fourth year. Her attentions then turned to me as she hugged the breath out of my body.

"Oh James" she gushed, leaving a wet patch on the front of my T-shirt "My boy, in seventh year. Harry, I never thought this day would come so quickly"

She turned to my dad, who wasn't paying attention by the look on his face. He turned to face us, a dreamy smile on his face, eyes wide with innocence.

"Huh," he said, looking between the two of us. Almost instinctively, we both ran our hands through our hair, messing it up even more, as my dad nodded at my mother, taking her into his arms as she used his shirt as a tissue now. I hugged my mother goodbye, shook my father's hand and followed my brother and sister on the train. I looked out the window as the train pulled away from the station to see my parents waving goodbye. The last time they ever will. I slumped into my seat only to see my cousin Fred, smash open the door.

"Never fear dear mortal, I am here" he said with a ridiculous grin on his face as he sat in the seat opposite me.

"Hey Fred" I said "Rejected again by Molly eh?"

"You know it. It's just not a complete Hogwarts year without being smacked in the face by Molly Finnegan" Fred smiled.

I eyed him suspiciously. Usually a rejected by the love of his life Molly, sends Fred into a deep depression for at least three hours. It reminded me of my grandparents, from when dad told me stories. Yet here he was smiling like a bloody lunatic. That smile could only mean one thing.

"You're shagging her aren't you?" I ask. That's the only way that he would be happy. Molly must want to keep up with appearances. Why deny the masses some fun and the pleasure of seeing a guy punched in the face.

Fred blushes, the colour of his face almost matching the carrot orange of his hair.

"We kind of bonded over the summer, she was visiting Roxy and well we got talking. One thing led to another. She doesn't want anyone to know until she can tell all her friends first. We actually planned that little scenario. It was fun," Fred said in a rush of words

Roxanne was Fred's twin sister and also happened to be Molly's best friend. I knew that Roxy was sick of her brother and best friend fighting all the time so she planned to bring them together over the summer. Obviously her plan had worked in that Fred was gazing out of the window, a lovesick expression on his face.

At that moment the compartment door opened to reveal two girls, giggling together. In the background, I heard the screams of a fourth year yelling "Gosh, that stinks," The two girls burst into laughter at this both gasping for breath. Wiping the tears out of their eyes, my cousin Roxanne turned to me and Fred.

"God, I love fourth years! Think they're all that" she said

"Yep, nothing like stinksap traps triggered by squealing," said the other girl

Lucy Whitmore. She was a pranking genius, who could always get one up on Fred and I and yet was never caught. She was my nemesis in every way and you could tell she loved it. However, being Roxy's best friend, meant that she was a constant figure in my life. Which meant she was constantly able to rub it in my face that she was yet to be caught for her pranks.

"Hello boys. Good summer?" She asked as she flopped on the seat in the compartment. "I know yours was good Fred!"

For the second time that hour, Fred flushed red.

The train ride went quickly after that and the boys were soon shooed out of the compartment so the girls could get changed into their robes. I spent most of the train ride drawing up plays for the Gryffindor Quidditch team with Fred. With the cup in our sights, this year was guaranteed be a good one.


	2. Homework

Homework

I HATE HOMEWORK. That was the only way I could describe my feelings at that point in time. What is the point of writing an 18 inch essay on a topic that we just covered in class? I fail to understand the logic. But, as such a good student of Hogwarts, I try my best. At least some of the time.

The night of November 6th was one such night. I was being a good boy, setting a good example for Albus, Lily and various other family members. And also, McGonagall had threatened me with suspension if I turned in one more essay late. As much as I love my parents, I'd much prefer to be here at Hogwarts. However Fate had other plans.

Because I was such a popular guy, people feel obliged to stop for a chat even if I am literally drowning in textbooks. I was sitting with my cousin Rose, the most studious of the Potter-Weasley Clan. I figured this would be the best way to avoid a suspension. Rose and I sat in silence, and I wondered how she managed to be this focused every night. I was having trouble. One minute I would be totally focused on the properties of moonstone in potions, the next, that log in the fire was oddly shaped and I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

"Hey," yelled Rose, snapping her fingers in front of my face "Dopey, focus"

The words blurred in front of my face, becoming massive black lines. At that moment, a scrunched ball of parchment hit the back of my head. Turning around to locate the perpetrator, I saw Fred grinning wildly. I shook my head at him, the look on my face clearly saying "Why?". He pole-vaulted the couch and sat down opposite me.

"Jamesie boy, why are you wasting a perfectly good Saturday afternoon? I hear there is a party on in the Ravenclaw common room, Molly and I were thinking of going. Keen?" Fred said

"Fred, if you would like the presence of my company for the next two weeks, I fear I must forgo appearing at said party,"

"But James," Fred whined, elongating my name. He then employed a strange technique, one that girls usually use on guys. The puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine," I said, half glad to be away from the essay that was doing my head in. Plus I had all Sunday to the essay. The party could be my reward for working so hard.

I was about to get up when a small hand fisted around my jumper and pulled me back down.

"No you will not," said Rose "You need to finish this,"

"Don't fret Rose," said Fred "James is on top of it,"

"Don't come crying to me Sunday night when you haven't finished," she mumbled turning back to her work.

I was glad the Ravenclaws were smart. They had managed to charm the lights to act like Muggle disco balls, sending sparkles across the room. Someone, I'm guessing Marcus Howley had managed to sneak some Firewhiskey and extra strength Butterbeer into the party. I picked up a cup and turned to talk to Fred, when surprise, surprise, he was gone. Looking around the room, I found him in a corner, snogging Molly, both not seeming to care that Roxanne had a camera and was taking pictures.

Roxanne spotted me and jogged over.

"I think I'll send these to dad," she laughed "Or at least use them for blackmail, really it's quite inappropriate the way those two are rubbing up against each other."

She sighed, putting the camera away, back into her bag.

"So James, anyone catch your eye?" she smiled "Want to go dance?"

We stepped out onto the dance, and I looked around, for an appropriate distraction for the night to take my mind off moonstones. I spotted Lucy, over in the corner with her boyfriend Ben Coyle laughing and talking. She waved when she saw me. After embarking on a pranking war at the beginning of the year, we decided to call a truce. Mainly because I had been unable to walk for a week due to a well-placed hex and she had been glued to Ben. This was when they started dating. Turns out that being stuck to a boy for a week at the hip is a great way to start a relationship. So we were now friends, even sharing ideas for pranks from time to time. Everyone in the Gryffindor common room sighed a breath of relief, as Lucy and I often laid traps for each other that did not always affect the intended victiom.

I danced along to the music; the muggleborns introduced us to the best dancesongs. Fred and Molly reappeared slightly dishevelled but with grins on their faces and ended up dancing the rest of the night away. The lights went down, and a slower song started on the wireless. And then everyone started to pair up. At a loose end I panicked until I spotted a brunette in the corner alone. I came up behind and put my arms around her, and the lights went down even more, it was hard to see. I guessed this was to give couples privacy. We swayed in time to the music, slow and as the song ended, the lights completely blacked out. I turned the mystery girl around and pressed my lips to hers. She responded kissing me back hard, a small hand snaking up into my hair twisting and pulling, which only made me kiss he more. The kiss was intoxicating and I didn't want to stop. The lights came back on full force at that moment and I opened my eyes to see my mystery girl.

"Lucy?"

"James?"

"Lucy!"

The last voice caused us both to turn and see Ben, holding two drinks and his mouth open in shock.

Let's just say my quiet night in doing homework turned into something complete different.


End file.
